


On the Hard Stone Floor

by Ourea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chains, F/M, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, bottom!Master, top!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea
Summary: “What?! Are you out of your mind? You want me to- WHAT?!” The Master shouted incredulously, flinching back from her and rattling his chains as his hands clenched into tight fists, itching to lash out.The Doctor gave him a feral grin, worthy of one of his own, “Oh no, I’m deadly serious, dear.”
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	On the Hard Stone Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/gifts).



> Here's another piece of filth for you all! Based off the extra prompts list for Noncontober- "Forced Oral".  
> My wonderful friend Zaffrin chose this one, so it's dedicated to her ;P
> 
> Heed the tags as always, and I hope people enjoy ;)

The sound of his cell door opening noisily roused the Master from an uncomfortable sleep. He was chained to the hard stone floor by his arms and legs, unable to move or even sit up properly. 

The person who had just entered his cell was silent and light on their feet, confusing the Master a little as the people he had been captured and imprisoned by were giants, noisy and dangerous brutes.

The Master rolled his eyes hard as the Doctor’s annoyingly smug face appeared above his own. “Come to gloat?” He grumbled, wondering vaguely how she had found him but quickly deciding that he did not care.

“Oh  _ quite _ the opposite!” The Doctor spoke cheerfully, hands in her coat pockets as she leaned over him a little, watching his face carefully through her short blonde locks.

“Then why are you here?” The Master snapped, already impatient with her and feeling a little vulnerable, chained to the floor as he was.

“I have a proposition for you, if you want to escape this  _ hell hole _ that is!” The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a smile quirking her lips.

“Why do you think I’d listen to anything you have to say?” The Master growled angrily, his eyes darkening as she smirked at him.

The Doctor said nothing, staring down at him with that annoying smile of hers, her eyebrow still raised, waiting for him to bait.

Irritated and just wanting her out of his hair, the Master relented. “ _ Fine,  _ what do you propose?”

Grinning broadly, the Doctor knelt down next to him and leaned towards his left ear, whispering in a low voice, “If you do as you’re told and make me come, I’ll let you out of those heavy chains of yours.” Her voice was seductive, her breath tickling against his face as she leaned back, dark eyes staring deep into his.

There was a moment of silence as the Master digested what the Doctor had said before he erupted.

“What?! Are you out of your mind? You want me to-  **_WHAT?!_ ** ” The Master shouted incredulously, flinching back from her and rattling his chains as his hands clenched into tight fists, itching to lash out.

The Doctor gave him a feral grin, worthy of one of his own, “Oh no, I’m  _ deadly _ serious, dear.”

“I won’t do that! Not ever! You’re more depraved than I first thought, Doctor!”

“That’s a shame,” the Doctor _ tsked _ , clicking her tongue mockingly at him, enraging him further. “You see, I heard the  _ Farzel  _ enjoy torturing their prisoners and often start with the genitals. Working their way up the body until the prisoner can barely breathe through the pain. Clever race too, good at getting inside your head, making it feel  _ so much worse _ .” She punctuated her last words by poking him in the crotch, belly and chest with a single pointed finger.

She took a moment to smirk at him, eyes dark with a fierce fire in them that the Master had not seen in centuries. 

“I guess I’ll leave you to it then!  _ Such _ a shame.” She gave him a tight, disappointed smile before jumping to her feet and brushing her coat down.

Twirling on the spot, the Doctor started to walk towards the cell door, leaving the Master in a shocked silence.

Fear surged and a panicked “Wait!” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Walking slowly back into his range of vision, the Doctor stood smirking above him. “No? So you’re going to do as I say then?”

The Master bared his teeth at her before huffing out an annoyed, “ _ Fine! _ ” 

Still smiling at him, the Doctor slipped her coat from her shoulders, unclipped her braces and started to undress her lower half right there in front of him.

Unwanted lust suddenly surged down his spine and the Master watched quietly as the Doctor’s body was revealed to him. 

Pale, perfect, smooth skin and firm slender legs stood proudly next to him. His eyes trailed down her body automatically, and he saw that she had a neatly trimmed tuft of darker hair at the top of her mons and glistening pink lips peeking out below.

Mouth watering despite himself, the Master lay still, watching as the Doctor neatly piled her clothes to the side of him before walking back over.

Finding his voice and clearing it a little before talking, the Master asked, “How am I supposed to do this without my hands?”

“Oh I’m sure you can figure that out.” The Doctor replied airly, stepping over his head so that her cunt was in full view of him.

_ Ah, that was how. _ The Master thought absently to himself, almost amused.

Swallowing hastily, he watched with large eyes as the Doctor knelt down above him, knees either side of his head, bringing her cunt so close to his face that he could feel the heat from her against his lips, her heady scent utterly overwhelming his senses.

The Master stared up between the Doctor's legs at her, his mouth dropping open just a little as she sunk down further and closed the gap between them.

The Doctor hissed softly as she pressed herself against the Master’s wet mouth, writhing her hips a little above him so that her slit dragged across his lips and chin.

Feeling himself starting to harden already in response, and hating himself for letting the Doctor have such power over him, the Master growled against her skin and closed his mouth, turning his head away as much as he could, denying her the feel of his mouth against her hot cunt.

“ _ No, _ you do not get to do that if you want me to free you,  _ Master. _ ” The Doctor reminded him angrily, her hand reaching down to grasp hold of his thick hair and dragging his face back around.

Temper flaring but knowing she had him caught firmly under her thumb, the Master decided instead to end it as quickly as he could, opening his mouth and immediately questing for her entrance with his tongue.

The Doctor moaned above him, one hand still tight in his hair, the other reaching up underneath her t-shirts to grasp hold of a breast as she began to ride his mouth.

Staring up at her with wide eyes as she rocked against his face, her back arching enough that he could see the undersides of her breasts beneath her t-shirts, the Master could not stop the jolt of pleasure that shivered across his belly. Usually, he loved doing this to a woman, and the Doctor knew that all too well, but now that he was forced to do it against his will, his temper and humiliation were almost winning out over his pleasure.

The Master’s lips found the Doctor’s clit and suckled on it, pulling it into his mouth and stroking his tongue across her entrance below it. 

The Doctor groaned above him and ground her hips against his face a little harder, chasing the intense pleasure his mouth was giving her. 

Squirming a little below her, the Master felt his cock harden fully in his prison trousers, rubbing tight against the rough linen, desperate for attention as his own arousal grew despite himself. 

He felt the rough stubble on his chin rub against the Doctor’s cunt and inner thighs and noticed with interest as she shuddered above him at the sensation. Tilting his head a little as he lapped at her clit, he let his chin graize against her several more times, watching as her thighs clenched and her breath caught in her throat.

The hand in the Master’s hair no longer clung tightly to the strands, instead, the Doctor’s fingers raked through it, nails scratching lightly against his scalp in response to him playing with her. He could not help but shut his eyes at the sensation, enjoying himself a little more at the attention she paid him.

He dipped his tongue in and out of her, fucking her slowly as his lips suckled at her messily, her arousal starting to trickle down his chin as she grew wetter and wetter above him.

Intoxicated by her, the Master groaned softly against her skin and felt her shudder in response, a low moan escaping her mouth in a gasp, her hips stuttering for a moment.

Groaning again, this time deliberately, the Master focused all of his attention on her clit and was rewarded with a much louder moan of pleasure and the Doctor’s thighs tightening around his ears once more. Her hips started to thrust against his mouth in earnest and the Master could tell she was already getting close to coming.

Thrusting his tongue back inside of her once more and rocking his head in time with her hips, the Master worked her cunt hard and fast, growling and moaning along with her as his own pleasure built to match hers.

The Doctor’s mind was brushing up against his own, instinctively looking for that familiar connection their kind craved in moments like this, and he responded automatically, feeling her pleasure echoing in his mind as he opened his just a little to meet her.

The Master felt her orgasm rise before it hit her and groaned as she shuddered above him, fingers of both hands digging into his hair and holding his mouth in place as she finally came hard. He kept working his tongue inside of her and suckling at her clit, tasting her release as it dripped down his chin and smeared across his cheeks. Dragging out her orgasm as much as he could, the Master found himself throbbing hard in his trousers as the waves of pleasure from her mind pushed him into a release of his own.

Her mind retreated from his own moments later, and he was left gasping for air as she rose up on trembling knees properly before moving off from his face and flopping to the floor beside him, utterly spent.

A few minutes passed before either of them moved, the Master still dazed from his unexpected orgasm and how roughly the Doctor had used him.

Shuffling up into a sitting position beside him, the Doctor stretched like a satisfied cat before moving over to her clothes and starting to get dressed once more.

The Master felt a hand press against his crotch and flinched at the sudden touch. Raising his head as much as he could, he stared down at the Doctor who was kneeling beside him and toying with his prison clothes. 

“Did you come?” She asked intrigued, fingers dipping into the waistband of his trousers before peeling them down to expose his cock.

“Stop that!” The Master growled, flushing in embarrassment as he felt his own come sticking wetly to his clothes and public hair.

“Aww such a shame, I might’ve ridden you too, if you had held on... such a big boy this time around too!” The Doctor mocked, giving his cock a single firm stroke before tugging his trousers back up and wiping her hand on his leg.

“Fuck you!” The Master spat, pulling at his chains, face red with anger. 

“Not this time I’m afraid.” The Doctor purred, standing up and shucking her coat back over her shoulders. “Still, this was fun, thank you!”

She started to walk towards the door and the Master’s stomach dropped.

“Hey! You’re meant to be freeing me! What’re you doing?”

“Oh no, didn’t I mention? That was just a clever lie to get you to do what I wanted! Have fun during your lengthy stay!” The Doctor laughed, locking his cell door firmly behind him and leaving the Master howling out in anger in her wake.


End file.
